Tracking teror
by darkpatterns
Summary: Not many people know that the Slenderman is also a spirit. Jack Frost got took over by curiosity and it led him into a nightmare.


Poeple don't believe in him_. He's just a myth; a story..._ But he is more than that oh yes he is. Not only that he makes who ever sees him petrify with terror, but he is also, what even the others spirits don't know,one of the first spirits who were aweken by Man in the Moon. You don't have to believe in him to see him, and that's one of the advantages which some spirits crave for. He has seen almost everything and knows when you are thinking about him and if you are scared to call him out even if you're in the middle of a town far away from his home. _But he doesn't have a home actually_. He travels; feeds by the ones who come close to him by acident but can also come to you if you don't control your thoughts enough so he can hear them.

And that was just the mistake that a young spirit, now a guardian, has done. He thought about him too much, so the silent spirit has left a mark on him that made Jack go insane.

* * *

Flying full speed, excited but also kind of scared at the same time, Jack was on this way to the woods. He has just overheard North and Bunny talking about a spirit named Slenderman, who was, by what he heard a _distinct_ spirit. Jack didn't quite know what kind of spirit that was because all of them were the same to him. Just with different powers and in different forms. What was so special about this one?

He didn't even try to ask and he was already on the lookout to find him. Jack was all about fun so curiosity took over him. Especially when Bunny mentioned that _this one _should be taken down. That basically sounded like an adventure to Jack.

He landed on the edge of a dense forest somewere in Canada, and with curiosity pushing him forward he started walking as the sky was no longer in site because of the thick branches of the tall trees that streched high above his head. Snow started falling as Jack came and so, his search began. Excited that he was meet someone new, Jack forgot about the time and it started to get dark. _Why was he so special? _He kept wondering as time flew by. After two hours or basically walking around the forest like a lost hounter, he decited to stop and tak a break. It's not like he needed one but he was getting really bored. He stopped and just stood there for a few minutes thinking. This didn't seem normal. He's tracking someone he has never meet or seen before but still he couldn't calm the curiosity that took over him. It got even stronger.

Suddenly he shivered as he felt something past right thought him. It was a familiar feeling, which he didn't like. _That's what 300 years of being nobody does to you. _He thought and smacked himself on the head. He needed to snap out of and stop torturing himself with the past. He looked around and his attenting was cought by a strange shadow behind a tree which then quickly disappeared. Jack shook his head. He didn't know was he losing his mind or was just in the forest for too long. He picked the second one and decited it was time to go. Who cares about this Slender-guy, what's it to him anyway? Jack started walkingto get a good look at the sky so he can fly away as he suddenly felt something touch his shoulder from behind. The creeps took over him as he turned around with his staff pointing forward to see that no one was there. He shrugged his shoulders and he almost dropped his staff from the shock. Now he's surely loosing his mind.

He continued walking, but this time witha faster step as he felt like something was behind him, following him. He turned around still walking, and finally saw him. A tall faceless spirit in a suit with tentacles streching from his back. Jack's eyes opened wide from the shoch and his mouth dropped. It was a horor sight. Fear overcame his body and Jack started running. Still in movement, after a minute he turned around and saw Slenderman at the same distance he was standing in place. It's like he could teleport or something. It was like no matter how fast Jack ran he'll be behind him, following him.

Jack stopped after a few minuter of runing sat on the ground and leaned on a tree burying his face into his hands hoping that the deterrent spirit won't come for him. Jack sat there for a few minutes trembling with his hands wrapped around his legs and his face buryed on them, when an odd sound started to buzz in his ears. Jack putted his hands on them but the sound didn't stop. It started to amplify and it made Jack feel dizzy. He shutted his eyes and when he opened them, he was there. His legs were inches from Jack's face and as Jack looked up he saw the tall spirit with his head bent down looking at him.

Jack shuted his eyes again and screamed. He was so afraid. It was like the Slenderman has awoken the fears inside of him. Made him remember.

* * *

It's now been an hour since Jack faced the tall suit man. He could still hear the buzzing sound and he was still on the gound. Snow covered him as he caused a blizzard because of the fear of opening his eyes. Aside from him being scared he suddenly felt completely worthless. _Who's ever gonna believe in him expect Jamie and his friends? No reason for him to get up anway. _He couldn't stop thinking about that.

He sat for a little while before he fell asleep. Not knowing if Slendy was still around him. The last thought was why didn't he hurt him, he just made him tremble with fear. But if he was trying to do that, he did a good job.

* * *

After that Jack woke up covered in snow with no Slenderman in sight. But he wasn't happy about it or anything. His face kept shoving to Jack, hounting him in his dreams. Or to say nightmares. He didn't leave the woods for the next few days. Jack just didn't have the will or the mental strenght to get up. But once he did and once he left that terrifying place, the fear stayed. He saw him everywhere he went, everytime he closed his eyes, the spirit just wouldn't leave him alone for the next few months before the fear left him alone. But it never really disappeared no. It's just waiting for the next time they two meet.

MiM may have made the Slenderman a spirit, but to Jack he was a monster. And he stayed like that for him forever.

**-Okay guys I have no idea why did I write this but oh well. Hope you liked it **

**Chech out my fanfic Exit The Fall and thanks for reading!-**


End file.
